dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crocommander
The Crocommander is a hostile mob in The Forge event exclusive to Don't Starve Together, and is the second enemy to be encountered. They appear to be bipedal crocodiles with spiked, purple armor. Like all The Forge mobs, the Crocommander's drops are dependant on what round it is, as well as what items have already been dropped. Behavior Like all mobs in The Forge, Crocommanders spawn from the three Forge Portals around the arena. Crocommanders have two attacks: They can bite players who are nearby or they can shoot a blob of green liquid for a ranged attack, which cannot be dodged, making them the only ranged mob in The Forge, other than the Grand Forge Boarrior. In Round 10, Crocommanders may be problematic to the kiter if they are allowed to aggro on them because the long-distance spit will be a hazard kiting not only them, but the Boarilla as well; a hit may let the Boarilla get off a free punch. Crocommanders, when summoned, will be spawned with 3 Pit Pigs in Rounds 5 and 6, and 2 Pit Pigs in Round 10; these Pit Pigs will defend the Crocommander against the player who has the aggro of the Crocommander. If the player who has aggro on the Crocommander is at a far enough distance, more so for the Crocommander to use his range spit attack, the Crocommander typically tends to pursuit the player until aggro is automatically given to a different player. Battle Standard ,''' |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned }} Crocommanders are able to spawn '''Battle Standards, which have three variants. One, which looks like a purple shield, can boost enemy defense by 45%. Another looks like a crocodile's jaw bone, and can boost enemy attack. The Life Blossom wreath may be able to heal enemies. Only one type of Battle Standard can be summoned in each round, though multiple types can be summoned in a single game. The Grand Forge Boarrior can also summon Battle Standards, but it can only do it once, during the middle of the fight. If a Crocommander is about to drop a banner, anyone with a stunning special can stop the summon, forcing the Crocommander to not drop the banner, a well time Chuck Lucy can stop the Crocommanders mid summon with no delay. Battle Standards can be attacked and destroyed by the players to prevent their boost from lasting. Woodie can use the Chuck Lucy attack from a distance to destroy them in a single hit. If a Battle Standard is surrounded by enemies, a player with a Hammer can use their special to destroy it, however it must be in the area of effect. Wigfrid can use her Pith Pike to destroy the banner if its in her path as well as she will strike through all enemies. Trivia * The Crocommander used to be called a Crocovile. * The Crocommander's spawn code is "snapper". However, it's impossible to spawn Crocommanders in the regular game, while the Console is not available on The Forge servers. * According to Rhymes with Play #167, Crocovile/Crocommander's original design didn't feature a helmet, but it was later added on after the developers kept on confusing its back for a headpiece. * The Battle Standards' spawn codes are "lavaarena_battlestandard_shield", "lavaarena_battlestandard_damager", and "lavaarena_battlestandard_heal" respectively. Gallery Crocommander Idle.gif|The idle animation of a Crocommander. Crocommander Concept Art.jpg|Crocommander concept art from Rhymes with Play # 167. fr:Crocommandeur vi:Crocommander Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Events